1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory module, and more particularly, to a memory module with different kinds of multi chip packages capable of being used as a substitute for a hard disk and a memory in a small-size computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams illustrating a general memory module. FIG. 1A is a top plan view of the general memory module, and FIG. 1B is a front view.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, in the general memory module, a single kind of memory chip 11 is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) 12. In the memory module, the memory chips 11 may be mounted on one or both surfaces of the PCB 12. Further, a memory 13 built inside each of the memory chips 11 may be a volatile memory such as a DRAM or an SRAM, or a non-volatile memory such as a NAND flash memory or a NOR flash memory.
Conventionally, only DRAM chips, SRAM chips, or flash memory-type chips are mounted to one memory module, because only a single kind of memory chip can be mounted to the memory module.
Regarding possible state-of-the-art, future, small-size computers, a hard disk drive (HDD) and a memory may necessarily not be separately installed, and a non-volatile memory may be used instead of a hard disk, for example. Further, in a portable computer, a non-volatile memory, which is robust against outside impact, is used instead of a hard disk for storing data because the hard disk is weak on impact.
Furthermore, there has been a trend to generally minimize portable computer sizes. Therefore, to minimize the volume of a small-size computer that is portable or used in a vehicle, it may be necessary to reduce the volume of the computer by integrating a standard memory and a hard-disk memory into a single memory module, for example.